


Get It While the Getting's Good

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn is of the opinion that if there's something Tsuna wants, then by now he really should have learned to try and get it. And if he wants Gokudera but feels too shy to say so ... well, Reborn's got a few bullets with Tsuna's name on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It While the Getting's Good

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://www.greatestjournal.com/users/hitman_reporn/292.html?thread=145444#t145444): Dying Will!Tsuna/Gokudera IN THAT ORDER. (Bonus points and a virtual cookie if the line "Fuck Gokudera like I'm going to die!" appears.)

 

 

"REBORN! Fuck Gokudera like I'm going to die!"

"What, now?" said Yamamoto, dropping his box of milk into the rest of his school lunch. He shuffled away from Tsuna as he sat, too startled to get to his feet.

"Tenth?" Gokudera said, staring wide-eyed at Tsuna. His mouth worked as if trying out many words, but all he managed was to repeat, " _Tenth_?"

He added on "—thYAAAAH!" because his dumbfounded chirp caught Tsuna's attention; Tsuna smiled triumphantly and dived.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I don't think you should - Tsuna? Tsuna!" He didn't seem to be paying attention, and Yamamoto turned to Reborn. "Maybe you should go home. This is grown-up stuff, okay?"

"I've completed my errand, anyway. Take care," Reborn said, and headed for the door that led down from the school roof.

Yamamoto took a deep breath and turned back to his friends. "Hey, Gokudera? Do you really want to do that here?"

"What do you think?" Gokudera yelled, struggling to keep hold of one of Tsuna's arms. His school blazer had been torn off, and his shirt was half open.

Yamamoto got up and grabbed Tsuna's arms from behind. "Come on, Tsuna, now's really not - get his legs, Gokudera!"

"I'm trying!"

A little under five minutes later, Tsuna froze, and then came back to himself out of a haze of adrenaline and other raging hormones. "You can let go," he said hollowly.

"Phew!" Yamamoto let go of Tsuna's arms and sat down. "Wow. Dad says hormones can make you lose your cool, but that was something else!"

Tsuna couldn't look Gokudera in the face. "Gokudera-kun, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Tenth. I understand." Gokudera patted him on the back. It would have been more reassuring if it weren't for the fact that Gokudera had needed to subdue him by hooking a leg around one of his and digging a hand into his hair to pull him away, and while he'd thankfully stopped jamming the elbow of his other arm into Tsuna's throat, he hadn't stopped the other touches. All the contact and the caution that made it necessary had Tsuna feeling worse.

"You can also let go..." Tsuna said.

"No, that's okay. I don't mind."

"I, uh, well ... I need to get dressed..."

"Oh yeah!" Gokudera let him stand, and then dived for the clothing that had fallen from the withering body-shell Tsuna's reborn body had leapt from. He shook the dust from it with vigour. "Can't go all the way home looking like that!"

Home. That sounded good. Home had a bed he could crawl under the covers of and never, ever emerge from.

Gokudera grabbed his arm as soon as he'd finished dressing. "Let's go then!"

Tsuna blushed furiously in his misery. He didn't deserve such a good boyfriend. "I'll go home alone. I don't want to bother you more."

"It's no bother! None at all! We can afford to take one afternoon off. Baseball idiot, you'd better take good notes for us!"

Yamamoto laughed. "You can't even wait until school's over? Well, that's still better than some of us around here!" And he elbowed Tsuna, snickering merrily.

Tsuna got the feeling that things weren't going as he'd thought they would - which was confirmed by Gokudera hefting him into his arms. "Like I said, it's only one afternoon. I'll help the Tenth with anything we miss, of course. Well, let's get going!"

Gokudera jogged away, and Tsuna glimpsed Yamamoto waving goodbye before they went through the door. "Wait, Gokudera-kun—"

"It's okay, I can carry you for a while."

He wanted to go through the main corridors like this? "But people will see!"

"Well, I thought - it might be a little painful to walk. Or a little too ... obvious. Given how _enthusiastic_ you got." Gokudera's eyes flicked meaningfully to Tsuna's crotch.

"It's fine now!" Tsuna said, covering himself with his hands.

"Sure?"

"Of course!"

"Then we can run!" They were at the bottom of the stairs, and Gokudera let him down and held out a hand. Tsuna kind of wanted to yell or go straight back to class or say he really _hadn't meant to_ \- but Gokudera wore a smile so bright that it was impossible not to take his offer.

  
*

  
The walk home was ... interesting.

"I haven't cleaned up my apartment in a while."

"That's fine, Gokudera-kun."

"I'm so sorry - if I knew you felt that we were ready for this... I had plans, see?"

"In your _schoolbag_?"

"I worked on them when I finished my class work. Look, there would have been rose petals going from the sidewalk to my apartment."

"Very nice..."

"Maybe you could wait outside a while so I can get the candles lit? It wouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"Y-you shouldn't ... expect everything to be perfect, you know."

"It could've been! At least I bought the condoms and the edible lube already. Do you like cherry flavour?"

  
*

  
Even that was better than actually arriving. When the apartment door clicked shut behind them, Tsuna instantly turned so cold he shivered.

"Bedroom's over there, let me get the stuff!" Gokudera leapt for the bathroom, leaving Tsuna to edge towards the bedroom.

It was cleaner than his own room usually was, probably because Lambo and I-Pin couldn't use it as a war zone. It was interesting to see what Gokudera lived like, since Tsuna hadn't been to the flat before - and then he saw the right hand man sleeping bag propped up in a corner. Why hadn't Gokudera-kun thrown the stupid thing away! Now here he was again with this sense of expectation, so intense he couldn't ignore it for once!

He went to sit on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs. When Gokudera appeared in the doorway, his grin disappeared for the first time that afternoon. "Something wrong?"

Tsuna's thumbs twiddled harder. "What if it's not ... I mean, I haven't done this before, so I'll probably mess up, and I don't want - I don't know..."

Gokudera spoke as if the words were being dragged out of him. "Tenth... If you're not ready, I guess we could—"

"Tch," said a voice from nowhere. "I knew I couldn't leave the two of you to sort it out. This is embarrassing - and unbefitting of true Mafiosi."

Tsuna curled into a ball, fell off the bed, and shrieked, "Reborn?"

"Get on with it already. Don't worry; I'll turn off the speakers and the monitors as soon as I..."

Tsuna looked through the window to the rooftop of the opposite building with terrified certainty. He caught a glint of sunlight on metal, and then the window shattered and the bullet struck.

"REBORN! Fuck Gokudera like I'm going to die!"

"Yes!" Gokudera whooped, and got out of his clothes almost as fast as Tsuna had.

  
*

  
A little under five minutes later, Tsuna froze, came back to himself from a haze of adrenaline and other raging hormones, and groaned.

"Don't _stop_ ," Gokudera said. His head was arched back and his eyes weren't quite shut. A line of sweat beaded along his hairline, and his hand worked furiously on his dick. "Tenth..."

Tsuna always knew what he'd been doing under the influence of the Dying Will, of course, but those actions seemed far away from him once it wore off. He wasn't really like that; he didn't do things that way.

"Tenth," Gokudera said, sounding almost hopeless.

It was only natural to roll his hips forward and listen to Gokudera grunt in satisfaction, to tighten his grip on Gokudera's hips and drive deeper into a clamp of heat.

  
*

  
"Ow," Gokudera said blissfully.

"Hng?" Tsuna said, concerned. It was hard to keep it up, though, with Gokudera stroking the back of his neck rhythmically.

"There was no need to worry at all, Tenth! You did an amazing job!"

"Hrm." He raised his head enough to kiss Gokudera on the lips, hoping it would shut him up and stop any praise from getting detailed.

"Wow," Gokudera sighed ... and Tsuna didn't mind that. He agreed completely.


End file.
